Hogwart's Idols
by dollar-diamond-ring
Summary: The newest hit has arrived at Hogwarts: Magical Idol! In this singing competition, who'll get in? Who'll get dropped? A lot better than it sounds. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I was watching one of my favorite shows (American Idol) and I decided to clash it with one of my favorite book series. I don't know if anyone else has done this, but I would not try to copy them. I go out of my way to be different. This is rated for certain songs and language that's in it.

Oh yeah, I own not Harry Potter or American Idol (I am forced to say this even though I don't mention _American Idol_ in any part. I guess the idea or something is punishable) or any of the songs I put in here or anything else for that matter. I also have a couple jokes in here about other shows on television you'll know where they are. On with the story!

**_Hogwart's Idols_**

The students of Hogwarts were buzzing with the news. A contest? What kind? No one had any idea. It was rumored to be bigger than the Triwizard Tournament, which was hard to do. Only fifteen-year-olds and up could enter and that ticked off a lot of students who were younger then that. But those who were older were overexcited.

"Attention! Attention!" Little Professor Flickwick tried to get the attention of the students. Everyone continued chatting away, blissfully unaware of the professor. He tried this for another ten minutes, recieving no respect or attention.

"SHUT UP!" Hagrid boomed, his voice shaking the dozens of chandeliers, and poor little Flickwick. "Continue." He said, his face red from embarrassment.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Allow me, Professor." She magicked up a roll of parchment and put on her glasses, "Dear Students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we are very pleased to bring what promises to be the newest hit to your school. We are the creators of '_So you think you can Cast?'_ and '_Magical Magic Made' _and we would like to bring our newest show '_Magical Idol' _to your school. You must be 16 years or older to enter. This is a singing competition with guaranteed fame attached. The auditions will start next week. Rules and sign ups will be posted tomorrow." She put the parchment down and conversation exploded throughout the hall.

"So, you gonna try out?" Ron asked, punching Harry playfully on the shoulder. He shrugged and continued to gaze into nothingness, what was the point of trying out for something that was so stupid?

"I am!" Ginny claimed and then demonstrated by singing a quick verse of a popular jazz song. She was had a good, solid voice with a little swing to it. A couple people clapped and cheered. Hermione felt a stab of jealousy and turned to Ron.

"Well, I could try out too, right?" She asked her boyfriend. He nodded and gave her a quick smile before more students claimed they could make it too. Ron boasted that he had won a singing contest before. Ginny whispered to Harry that Ron was three and everyone thought he was so cute singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, little star", naked.

"I'm gonna win; you're all a bunch of losers!" Dean stood on the table then fell into the laughing crowd of Gryffindors. Other claims were made before the professors managed to get them into their common rooms and soon into the dormitories. A voice echoed throughout the dormitories "LIGHTS OUT!" What could they do but follow?

* * *

"_Ohh, Ohhh, yeeeaaah…_wait. That's not right!" Hermione was practicing her song in the bathroom mirror in the morning. Her voice echoed off the pink bathroom tiles. It was either too high or too low. It was no where near Ginny's clear jazzy voice. 

"Never mind it. It's just distracting to your studies." She whispered to herself. Tying her hair back into a quick, bushy ponytail, she ran out of the bathroom. Another girl was using her wand to straighten her long, black hair in a mirror on the other side of the bathroom.

"You'll do great." She encouraged herself, silently laughing at the pitchy girl that was singing before. She would surely be the winner. Her voice was better then that girl's by far.

With this, Cho Chang coaxed herself.

* * *

Harry looked at the dozens of song choices, mouth-wording the words instead of singing. If someone were to hear him, he'd be rather embarrassed. He never thought he had a good voice, but already made a pact with Neville that if one tried out, the other would. All the newest hits in both the muggle world and the wizarding world were allowed it was was hard to choose. 

"La, la, la, la, la!" A voice sang from a shower in the bathroom. It was unmistakeningly Dean, hopefully rock or punk suited him better than the 'shower blues'.

Other voices rang through out the school. The teachers were really regretting saying yes to the stupid producers. Of course, it didn't interfere with classes whatsoever. The contest was on the weekends and usually at night. But it did interfere with studies, the students were sure to practice for their songs more than school.

* * *

"Sign it if you want to waste your life on something so foolish." Snape said to the students, who didn't mind taking any time off from lunch or their lives, considering everyone was singing a different tune. He held up a long parchment reading: _Sign Ups. _This soon read the following names (No particular order or whether they'll get in or not): 

_Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Emmy Nells, Ronald Weasley, Leigh Stump, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Johnson, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Bonnie Simmons, Draco Malfoy..._

A/N: As you can well imagine, there were so many more. But I won't bore you. Next chapter is the auditions, so please stay interested. It'll get better, I wanted to get on with the singing and being able to put actual songs in here. You have no idea who's going to make it or not. I'm really excited about it, it's gonna be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I don't own Harry Potter or any of the following songs. I'll post another disclaimer at the bottom so I don't give away the songs. There is a swear word in here so be weary. You might want to read the Author's note at the end of the chapter.

_**Hogwart's Idols**_

The day would turn out to be slow and excruciating. The teachers had magicked up an extra room to wait for the auditions. It was white with little sound proof booths to practice in and tables to eat at. (Though you can't imagine that any would want to eat with the nerves they had) There were a couple supervisors and some calming drought for those who were….less successful. It was plain room mostly, but for some, it was the room before a living nightmare.

A monitor read off a few of the rules, "Only a short verse of a song. No complaining to or harassing the judges. After the audition you have five minutes to pack your things and leave the waiting room to make room for others. The results will be posted in a few days for the next level. Good luck!"

* * *

The judges sat at a long table in the now empty Great Hall. A couple microscopic cameras floating in the air, but were out of sight for the uneasy students. The judges were the teachers and one very popular producer. Cate Greenly had messy blond hair with loose fitting clothes over her slightly big frame, not much caring for looks. 

"Who's first?" She asked, a coffee-fueled smile on her face. McGonagall put on her glasses and looked at her list.

"Ginerva Weasley." As soon as she said it, Ginny walked quickly through the door, her foot-steps echoing against the walls. She was dressed in her usual uniform with her hair falling in red ringlets.

"Just a little bit of a song." McGonagall reminded her. She nodded and took a deep breath, nerves overcoming her poise from the week before. She began shakily, soon being able to sooth out the words as she became accustomed to the circumstances.

"_Fever, when you kiss me_

_Fever, when you hold me tight_

_Fever, in the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

_Yo__u give me fever" _

"Thank-you, Ginerva. It could have been smoother, but well done. Next?" Cate said distractedly. Ginny blinked, no more feedback? She blushed, thinking that they would sign her up instantly for a record deal. Walking out with a bowed head and a blushing face, she got a taste of what the show truly was. Emotionally brutal.

* * *

Dean sang an old Irish tune that was so shaky and slurred that the words couldn't be made out. Seamus did a nice up-beat tune that had words to a slow song that was famous a few years back. It seemed all confidence failed for all. Students walked in pale faced and walked out even paler. 

Luna was walking slowly around the waiting room. Doing a twirl here and there, but mostly she was out of it. People told her she was weird for doing this, but she could do what she wanted and they couldn't control her. She was humming a little tune and was arranging her beaded hair when she was called to go into the room

"Miss Lovegood, you may begin." McGonagall said drearily. Luna noticed that the new witch was eyeing her strangely and she gave a serene smile. Her voice came out soft and silky, dreamlike. While it was quite unexpected from Cate, it was no wonder for the professors who saw her otherworldly state everyday.

"_You used to captivate me_

by your resonating light

now I'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts

my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away

all the sanity in me"

The judges were quiet. Her voice was nearly eerie, but with a touch of sweetness. It wasn't the best they had heard. But it wasn't terribly horrible. Snape motioned for her to leave, disliking her presence all of a sudden. A couple teachers managed to give her a smile, but were silent.

* * *

Draco was next, choosing to sing a darker tune, much like Luna. He was more of an alto; his voice loud and piercing. He came out smirking, making everyone groan at the thought of Draco being good at this. That would be too much to bear. Other students went in nervous, some coming out crying or laughing. It depended on the singer really, but, of course, we knew that. 

Later in the afternoon was Hermione's turn. She gave a quick smile to her friends and recieved smiles in return. Her shoes clicked across the floor as she made her way to the judges table

"You may begin whenever, Miss Granger." McGonagall said. Hermione fiddled with the buttons on her robe and then began softly.

"_Your beauty is beyond compare,_

_with flaming locks of Auburn hair_

_with Ivory skin_

_and eyes of emerald green_

_your smile is like a breath of spring,_

_your voice is soft like summer rain_

_and I cannot compete with you, Jolene."_

She broke off, a bit relieved it was all over and worried about how she did.The judges smiled encouragingly and, with a comment of "good", motioned for her to leave. The new witch hardly noticed her, choosing instead to twirl a spoon through her tea. Hermione came out shaking with both anger and frustration at herself and the judges.

"I wanted to be good and I know I wasn't. Oh, it was terrible!" Her words weren't exactly easing to the students around them, who now seemed about to run. Ron ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her shaking body.

"Hermione, it's over!" He said. She nodded and noticed a particularly frightened fifth year that looked like he was going to wet his pants. Before she could encourage the kid, it was his turn. Well done, Hermione, well done.

* * *

"Leigh Stump?" The old witch croaked out another name. A student with purple-dyed hair walked into the room. Ron fiddled with his thumbs. He hadn't been called yet and the room was near empty. Harry was dozing in the chair beside him and it seemed everyone else in their grade were gone. He thought about practicing his song, but decided against it. Better not over do it. 

The student with purple hair, (Was her name Leigh Stump?), walked out. A satisfied smile on her face. He walked casually over to her, putting an elbow against the wall where she was packing her bag.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked coolly. He expected bragging, maybe a quick demo of her talent that she promised just with her smile.

She smiled, "Well, if arguing with that bitch of a witch means going well, I've excelled." She had a weird accent, he couldn't place it though. This was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Oh, they were hard on you? Was the, um, person the new witch?" He asked, his cool gone.

"No, she was Snape! Of course, she was the new witch! She said I sang too low and I'd never make it." She put on a black trucker hat with the word "Original" across the front. She smirked at him and left, disappearing behind the heavy door leading back into the school.

"Ronald Weasley?" The witch croaked. He got up, adjusted his robes and went in as calm as possible. It was a long walk to the table and he lost a bit of his cool every step of the way.

"Whenever you're ready, Mr. Weasley." Flickwick squeaked. The teachers had their pens at the ready to write down the results of Ron's audition.

Ron then began to sing:

"_Go ahead as you waste your days left thinking_

_When you fall everyone stands_

_Another day and you've had your share of sinking _

_With the life held in your_

Hands are shaking cold

these hands are meant to hold

_Speak to me._"

"Well done. A bit pitchy but I take that's because you're nervous. You may go." McGonagall said. Ron felt eternally grateful that she had broken the silence and was even more grateful when he got to go. Hermione was right; it was terrible to endure. He was glad to go back to the common room.

* * *

The last one of the new day was Harry. He was more nervous than he ever remembered being in his life. He didn't care about it before and now he was a wreck. Maybe he should turn back, did he have time? Not without looking like a fool. He closed his eyes and parted his lips to sing, trying to ignore the judges and the rest of the world. 

"_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk ri-ight now._

_Honey, why you crying?_

_Is every-thing okay?_

_Gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud." _

"Excellent, Mr. Potter." The new witch smiled at him from under her glasses, "You're the boy who defeated Voldemort? Oh, what a surprise to viewers everywhere!"

"We will be judging on singing, Ms. Greenly, not on popularity," McGonagall said sharply, "well done, Mr. Potter." Harry thought he saw a glimpse of a proud smile before she checked something on the parchment.

"You may go." Snape said coldly before he too checked something off.

* * *

"So, do you think you'll get in?" Dean asked glumly later that night. The rest of the common room shrugged and sighed, most sadly. Dreams were crushed and hopes torn to pieces by the lack of commenting and the insults that were given to the students. 

"How'd you do?" Ron sat down next to Harry by the fire.

"Fair enough." Harry said. Ginny and Hermione nodded before leaving the common room. The usual mood of the room was gone and everyone was just ready to end the day with sleep. Some of the students were somewhat joyful with their results, but it withered in the sadness of their friends.

Magical Idol was going to be tougher than they could have imagined.

A/N: I don't own Fever (Peggy Lee), Lips of an Angel (Hinder version), Jolene (Dolly Parton), Move Along (All American-Rejects) or Immortal (Evanesce). I will accept requests for songs because it'd be easier to know what is liked or known. Just pm me with it or put it in a review. But I can handle it if you don't want to. Next chapter is the results and a couple surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, this is when we figure out who'll get in. I had to add some OC's, but who wants to see_ all_ the regulars get in? I want to spice it up a little. I also had fun coming up with names. While you can probably guess who got in, it'll have a lot of drama as it goes on. Fights, vote outs, the works.

_**Hogwart's Idols**_

The morning of the show, the four of them went out by the lake, just to relax and have a little time without the fuss of the school. Ron flung a rock into the water and was mildly satisfied when he heard a distant _plop! _Hermione and Ginny sat a few feet off, bare feet dangling in the cool water. Harry sat on the grass nearby, watching the scene. Who cared about the stupid Idol thing? They were so happy just being friends and being together. 

"So do you think you'll get in?" Ron asked. Apparently he cared who got in. Every since the auditions the students asked each other at every chance this question.

"Don't know." Harry answered. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Of course _you'll_ get in. They can't pass up the heroic Harry Potter!" Ron bitterly threw another rock into the water.

Harry sighed and saw some of the logic. But he saw some logic of his own, if he wasn't good and they let him in anyway, he'd make a fool of himself and they wouldn't risk that, right? Ron was usually bitter about things like this anyway. Harry was good at things like dueling and Quidditch. But he also lacked in other things.

Like homework. That was Hermione's thing. Maybe singing was a strength to him. Ron was just being stupid. Maybe _he_ was being hopeful and stupid.

"Come on, Ron! You have as much as a chance as I do!" He claimed. Ron ignored him and threw another rock.

* * *

It was the day of the show and everyone's hearts were pounding. The younger students were glad for the entertainment, but the older ones felt like screaming. They had to go to the Great Hall and were instructed to cheer when needed and be like an audience on a muggle TV. Truth be told, televisions were gaining publicity in the Wizarding world also, nearly everyone owning one. (Thanks to people like Mr. Weasley) That was the main reason the show was made in the first place. Publicity. 

The sounds of hundreds of feet echoed through out the staircase. Students rushed to the halls, pushing and shoving the whole way. Harry noticed reporters everywhere, stopping random students and asking questions.

"Excuse me, miss!" One of them stopped Hermione and grabbed her shoulder, "Do you think you're school is the right setting for the show?"

"Erm…I…." She attempted to answer; but she didn't have to worry though. Ron ran over, tore the guy's hand off her and yelled at him to bugger off. The guy soon got lost in the flow of students rushing by.

Everyone exclaimed and gasped when they entered the Great Hall. It been transformed into a brilliant concert setting. There were seats for each house (green, red, blue and yellow) and a long stage where the teachers' table would have been. Colored lights flashed everywhere and ushers guided the students to their seats.

Harry stared ahead, trying not to think about it. What if he made it? No, he wasn't good enough. No, he wasn't. Was he?

"Everyone silent!" A woman screamed shrilly, breaking into his thoughts.

A man said, "We're on in 5, 4, 3, 2…1." He gave the signal and a couple wizards started directing the micro-cameras with their wands. The lights started flashing more furiously as music started. A man in a tight black tee-shirt and baggy pants walked out on the stage. His blue eyes sparkled as he flashed a perfect smile at the audience of screaming students.

The music stopped and a spotlight shone on him, "Welcome to the first ever season of Magical Idol! No, this isn't a _casting_ contest!" Laughs scattered through out the room, he continued, "This is a singing contest between the talented students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" More cheers came from the audience.

He flashed another smile, "Now, the first thing you're probably wondering is who'll get in and what's going to happen. And who am I? Well, I'm Leo Penn. You may know me from my music career a few years ago… yes, that was me!" Girls screamed with recognition. He was a pop star a few years back that just faded away. Now he was trying to make a come back, or so it seemed.

"Now, next week our finalists will sing their hearts out with their favorite song. Then, we'll have a vote through out the school and viewers at home to see who'll make it. One of the finalists will be voted out each week. Simple enough?" People clapped, for no reason really. Harry saw Hermione grab Ron's hand. He wished he had some comfort, but Ron may have killed him if _he_ grabbed his hand.

"Now who made it?" Leo asked, looking around and giving another smile. A camera filmed the anxious faces of the students. Harry crossed his fingers, hoping at least his friends would get in. Leo magicked up a piece of paper and started to read off the names.

"Draco Malfoy!" The blonde walked on the stage, smugly staring into the audience. Some groaned, others clapped for the camera, the Slytherins went wild with cheering. Harry uncrossed his fingers, figuring they were giving bad luck instead of good.

"Leigh Stump!" The girl Ron remembered from the auditions walked on the stage, giving everyone the finger. One would never guess such behavior came from a Hufflepuff.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny jumped up, hands clapped over her month. The Gryffindors screamed approval as she ran onto the stage.

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione jumped up with him, kissing him fully on the lips. Some whoops scattered through the cheers. The host gave a wink to a nearby camera and smiled. Hermione sat back down, blushing deeply.

"Amy Tossling!" A Hufflepuff girl with pigtails jumped up and ran on stage, standing by the other four. She was a bit over weight, but not so much it took away from her looks, which could be described as plainish-prettyish.

"Sebastian Grey!" A Ravenclaw joined them. He was a bit of a stranger one, bright green hair and pale skin were his main features that caught the eye. He nodded at the audience as they applauded and stood by Amy.

"Angel Dullens!" A Slytherin girl ran up. Humorous, considering her name was _Angel _and she was a _Slytherin. _

"Cho Chang!" With all her confidence, she walked up there with a peaceful smile. Sebastian gave her a thumbs up and patted her on the back. She was obviously unimpressed by his kindness, turning away from him immediately.

"Alexander Gills" A boy walked up from the Slytherin section also. He gave a bow before moving to stand in line. The host gave a short laugh, thinking it was a joke. But Alexander was quite serious and glared at Leo.

"Shawn Williams" A guy walked up from the Gryffindor section. Harry recognized him as a fifth year he saw in the halls. The guy smiled and at gave the crowd a big wave, trying to be funny. It worked slightly, making some people giggle.

"Vanity Litta" A girl stood up from Ravenclaw and joined them. She was true enough to her name, her beauty was noticed by the room, making the boys whoop and shout rather rude comments. Instead of ignoring them, she smiled and blew them a kiss.

"And….Harry Potter!" Harry stood up, nearly frozen. He was in a state of disbelief, even though he could have probably guessed they wouldn't miss the chance of Harry Potter being in their show. Still, he got in!

Leo smiled at them then at the crowd, "Your finalists!" The crowd went wild again, less so now that they learned they didn't get in, but it was still pretty loud. Harry couldn't see the looks on the faces, the lights blocking his eyes, but he knew disappointed expressions were more than likely out there. He couldn't feel all that sorry though, the rush of it all filling him up.

"Well, that wraps up our show. Tune in next week when our contestants sing their hearts out for your votes!" He gave quick nod of his head and the flashing lights stopped and just turned on normally. The students got up from their seats and starting exiting the hall, the show being over. Reporters swarmed on the stage and started talking to the finalists.

"Do you think you deserve this?" A young woman asked the guy called Alexander. He smiled just as smug as Draco and said something about always deserving it. Harry started to walk off the stage, catching sight of Hermione and Ron already by each other.

"Congrats you guys." She said, looking at the floor. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed slightly. She laid her head on his shoulder, hiding her face in his robes.

"Don't feel bad, you're too smart to feel bad over this." He said, lifting her chin with one finger.

Harry nodded, "We all know the only reason I got in was because I'm the famous_ Harry Potter_. You're too good for this, Hermione." He said, she smiled and put her arm around his shoulder. The trio walked out together, ignoring the reporters and people yelling at them for making it. If they had known what was going to happen in the near future, they would have never tried out in the first place…

A/N: Yeah, we all knew Harry would get in. But who says he's gonna win? Who says any of the original people are gonna win? Who says my OC's are gonna win? Guess you gotta stay tuned to find out. This isn't gonna just be one chapter sing next chapter leave, it has other crap in it too. Like what they do after the show and before and during the week and all that good stuff. It'll all unravel later, but this is where I'm gonna leave this chapter off.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, people are still here, cool! I know the fact that Hermione got over so soon was a problem for some, but she still has school…and Ron. So she really isn't that depressed, you'll find she's actually sort of grateful. On with the show!

_**Hogwart's Idols**_

The next day the finalists were the talk of the school. Harry had to dodge the hundreds of girls coming up to him and swearing their unwavering votes and love. He tried hiding in his robes as he passed from class to class, but he was found almost immediately every time. Someone came up handed him a letter at lunch and then walked away, as if in a hurry. He reminded himself that it was probably a shy girl's claims of love or something like that.

It actually said to meet his singing coach in the third classroom from the one-legged dwarf statue at 5:00. He looked over at Ron and noticed he was receiving a letter from the same kid. He shrugged and tucked the note into his book, thinking about what would happen during this lesson.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Snape said when he entered the near empty classroom later that evening. He had to blink a couple times and rub his eyes before he could believe that it was his Potions teacher in front of him.

"Are you surprised, Mr.Potter?" Snape said with a sneer.

"Why?" Harry asked, unbelievably. They were both aware of the loathing that was shared between them.

"I suppose I should explain. For every contestant there is a coach. Since the show apparently couldn't spare a galleon for getting professionals, a teacher was assigned to each contestant." He grimaced, "I was chosen for you." He magicked up a piece of parchment and then waved up a seat for himself to sit in. Harry wasn't offered a seat, as was expected, but instead continued to stand in the middle of the room.

"I trust you've chosen a song?" Snape asked once he was settled into the chair. He didn't wait for Harry to answer, "Start at the chorus."

Harry nodded and cleared his throat. He tried to regain the feeling that he had acquired in the auditions. But the first line slipped from his mind and he mentally tried to recapture it with all his might.

"_I'm-I'm looking at you through the glass_

…_.don't know how much…time has passed…_

…_but no one ever tells you-_" He stopped, that being the only part he could remember.

Snape looked annoyed and wrote something onto his parchment. Harry stayed silent, knowing that he had failed to show Snape that he was wrong to even doubt him. He felt like an idiot for forgetting the words, but it had looked at it twice and didn't think he had to rush into it. The show was only the day before.

"Well, what can I say?" the professor said, "It was murder to the ears. I trust you know the obvious reasons why?"

"I couldn't remember the words?" Harry asked. Snape gave a short nod then motioned with his hand to continue.

"And I coughed?"

"The notes, the words, the tune, everything." He said, annoyance still clearly showing in his voice, "Do it again."

Harry started again, looking at the floor, "_I'm looking at you through the glass..."_

Snape stopped him, "Not good enough, Mr. Potter. _Again_."

Harry bit his lip to keep from shouting. He did the first line and he was immediately shot down. Snape was obviously trying to diminish his confidence, probably for Draco's benefit. Harry wasn't about to give him the pleasure of seeing him fail.

"_I'm looking at you through the glass_

_Don't know how much time has passed…"_

Snape stopped him and scribbled something else on the paper, "It was off key. Again, Mr. Potter." He commanded. Harry repeated the first two lines before he was stopped. It was apparently again off key. He would learn the notes and know every single syllable in those two lines by the time the hour was up.

* * *

"You coming?" Ron asked later that evening in their dormitory. Harry looked over at him from his bed, clearly not understanding. Ron reminded him of the party that was happening in the common room in celebration of the Gryffindors that got in.

"No, Snape's making me write down every line of my song on a piece of paper fifty times to remember it."

"Bad luck getting Snape, I got Madame Hooch. She can be strict! But I think I got the better of the two." Ron said. Harry nodded in full agreement and continued to write. It wasn't long before he heard the laughing and the music coming from downstairs and he wished he could also be down there. Instead he was stuck doing this ridiculous task for Snape.

* * *

Ginny dug through her bag, looking for her assignment. She knew she had done it, even though she had put it off at the party. But she did it earlier that morning, in the library. She couldn't have lost it!

She felt someone pat her on the shoulder. She spun around to see a boy standing there. He was from the competition, she remembered. He was the one with the green hair. What was his name again?

He pulled something out of his bag, "You forgot this in the library." He handed her the missing homework she was looking for.

She blushed, "Oh, thank you. I'm sorry about being a little jumpy. With the competition and all…" She lowered her eyes, pretending to look at the parchment, "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"I understand. I'm Ollie." He gave her a smile. She felt embarrassed that she couldn't remember his name being called. He probably remembered her, she must have looked like such a selfish idiot! Forgetting her homework and his name.

She blushed a deeper shade of red, "I don't remember…" She started. He cut her off and suddenly looked full of exasperation.

"Listen, my real name's Sebastian, but I'd rather go with Ollie, okay? Who wants a name like _Sebastian_?" His face looked like it was disgusted at the very thought of some one wanting it. Ginny smiled and then rushed away as the bell signaled for them to get to class. Ollie shrugged at her retreat and walked as slow as possible to his next class, which just happened to be on the top floor.

* * *

Harry was looking over his song for the millionth time out by the lake after classes were over. After a while, he heard some one clear their throat behind him. Cho stood with all the presence of innocence, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. She sat down beside him on the bench, looking over at his song.

"Interesting. Does it mean something to you?" She asked.

"Not really, I just like the words and the, um, tune."

"I'm doing a popular song too, a bit more upbeat though, it'll be really interesting. You know, it's strange we both got in, you know, after we were...together" She smiled. He looked at her, thinking of all the memories they shared. Their time together was short and, truth by told, wasn't very good. Maybe she was getting over it and wanted to just be friends?

She looked at him from under her long lashes, obviously expecting something. He shuffled his feet, unsure of what exactly that something was. Silence hung in the air, making them really uncomfortable.

"See you later than?" She got up, looking rather disappointed, and left. He didn't feel sorry for letting her go when he might have had another chance with her. He was trying to keep his head and trying to prove he wasn't in this competition for the fame. He couldn't worry himself with keeping her happy. Not again.

* * *

As the days passed, the twelve were busy with working hard on their songs, homework and trying to find time for sleep. Harry struggled to impress Snape while the others seemed to be getting along fine with their coaches. Ron even admitted that Madame Hooch allowed a quick ride around the Quidditch Stadium at the end of the lessons. When the next week showed its ugly face, the finalists felt far from ready.

The morning of the show, Harry looked lazily at everyone in the Great Hall. They were laughing and talking and were just plain happy. Every one except the other 11 that got in. Nerves ran high and more than once Ginny spilt something.

"Relax!" Hermione said, a laugh in her voice. The red-headed girl glared at her and rested her head in her hands, too tired to argue.

"I've been up all night! I'm going to sing on national television! There's no way anyone can do this!" She moaned.

Ron looked at her, "Thanks for the great encouragement!" He said sarcastically.

"You'll all do fine!" Hermione said encouragingly. The three ignored her words and dreaded what would happen later that evening.

* * *

The twelve finalists sat back stage on the chairs provided to them. A couple people dashed in and out to make records of who was there and what was needed, but mostly they were alone. All was silent.

Ginny fidgeted in her seat, worried about what would happen when she got up on the long stage. She couldn't remember wanting something as badly as she wanted this. When people had pushed her into her dressing room and dressed her in this beautiful red dress, she felt...special.

When she saw herself after they had put on her make up, she thought she might have had a chance at this. Her dress wasn't even that revealing, it was actually long and had a matching red cape that tied loosely at her throat. Her lips were painted a deeper scarlet and the slightest amount of blush tinted her cheek. But it all seemed to stress that she was a innocent girl going into something that was too much for her to handle.

When she saw the others she thought that they looked better and her confidence faltered. Harry actually looked good in ripped up pants and a loose tie over a white tee. She even had to admit that they had dressed Ron so he looked cool. But she would always remember him as the little boy who was terrified of the little spider in the corner.

"Alright, we're going to have one of you start out the show and then we'll just go down the line of you all, got it?" An older man commented. They all nodded and he left in a hurry, hardly noticing they even responded to him. Silence again hung throughout the room. Nobody looked at anything but the floor, not daring to see what might be on the others faces. Even Draco held his taunting, being paler than any had ever seen him.

"Ronald Weasley, you're first!" The host, Leo, led him away from the room and out the door. The Weasley shot a worried look to his best friend and sister before the door completely shut. That was the first time any of them truly regretted gettting in.

A/N: I wanted to fit in the show, but then the chapter would be really, really, really long. Though after the short chapters from before it would probably be a good thing. Anyway, the show's continued in the next chapter, which will be up in a few days or so. I need to start putting this up faster. Also, I don't own "Through Glass" by Stone Sour, but we all knew that.


End file.
